plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Laser Bean
Laser Bean (tạm dịch: Đậu Laze) là cây đầu tiên lấy được ở Far Future trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Cứ mỗi 3 giây, nó sẽ bắn ra một tia laze màu xanh dương xuyên qua tất cả zombie cùng hàng trước mặt nó, gây ra 2 sát thương cơ bản cho chúng. Tia laze này khong thể bị chặn hay phản lại, nhưng nó không thể tấn công các zombie ở trong vùng sáng cầu vồng phía sau Glitter Zombie. Nguồn gốc Tên tiếng Anh của nó là chơi chữ của từ "laser beam", nghĩa là tia laze, bằng cách biến đổi từ "beam" thành "bean", đậu. Trang phục đi kèm của nó là một chiếc áo choàng màu đỏ, gợi nhớ đến Superman. Và trùng hợp là cả hai đều có khả năng bắn laze ra từ mắt. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 200 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Đa mục tiêu khôi phục: Nhanh Đậu Laze bắn trên cả một hàng, tấn công tấn cả zombie trước mặt nó. Tầm ảnh hưởng: Tất cả zombie trên một hàng Sau cuộc phẫu thuật mắt thành công rực rỡ, Đậu Laze đã biết đặt mục tiêu và có tình yêu mới cho những cuộc thi chọi mắt. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Laser Bean sẽ bắn ra một chùm tia laze cực lớn từ miệng, gây ra 90 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie cùng hàng. Trang phục Nó bắn ra một tia chùm tia laze màu đỏ có khả năng gây ra 135 sát thương. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Trong Adventure Mode Bắn tia laze có khả năng gây sát thương cho tất cả đối thủ trên một hàng, và thỉnh thoảng làm đơ chúng. Chiến thuật Nhờ khả năng gây sát thương lên tất cả zombie trên cùng một hàng của Laser Bean, nó có thể được chuyên dùng để loại bỏ các zombie yếu hơn đi thành đám đông như Camel Zombies, Zombie Chicken hay Ice Weasel, để dành các zombie mạnh hơn cho các cây tấn công khác xử lý có hiệu quả. So với các cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng lớn khác, Laser Bean phải đánh đổi sức sát thương cho khả năng kiểm soát đám đông hiệu quả, vì mặc dù nó chỉ gây ra sát thương tương đương một cây Peashooter trong cùng thời gian bắn, nó lại có tầm tấn công kéo dài cả một hàng mà không bị bất cứ thứ gì cản lại, và không gây ảnh hưởng bất lợi đến hiệu ứng của các cây hệ băng. Tuy nhiên, tốc độ bắn chậm cộng với mức giá 200 mặt trời của Laser Bean cũng đồng nghĩa với việc nó sẽ gặp khó khăn khi phải đối phó với các zombie mạnh, cũng như các zombie phục kích lên ngay giữa bãi trồng. Laser Bean có thể dùng để đối phó hiệu quả với các zombie có khả năng chắn hoặc phản lại đạn thường, như Barrel Roller Zombie, Jester Zombie hay Excavator Zombie. Nó cũng là một cây rất hữu dụng trong Ancient Egypt hay Dark Ages vì nó có thể vừa tấn công zombie, vừa phá luôn các nấm mộ cùng hàng. Tương tự, ở Frostbite Caves Laser Bean cũng có thể vô hiệu hóa Troglobite nhanh chóng bằng cách tấn công cả nó cả những khối băng mà nó đẩy. Trong các Endless Zone, nếu người chơi sớm lấy được Laser Bean thì sẽ rất tốt, vì nó có thể tiêu diệt rất hiệu quả zombie ở các màn thấp hơn, giúp người chơi qua được một cơ số màn cho đến khi họ lấy được cây tấn công mạnh cần thiết. Dùng Laser Bean ở các màn cao hơn tuy nhiên lại không phải một ý hay, vì các zombie mạnh như Buckethead Zombie sẽ xuất hiện với mật độ dày đặc, và đòn tấn công của nó sẽ không đủ để giải quyết chúng. Khả năng từ Plant Food của Laser Bean tương đối giống với sức mạnh của Jalapeno, đó là thiêu đốt toàn bộ zombie trên một hàng. Điều này đôi khi có thể bất lợi vì nó không thể tấn công trên nhiều hàng được, đặc biệt khi một nhóm Gargantuar xuất hiện trên nhiều hàng cùng lúc. Tuy nhiên, không giống như Jalapeno, nó có thể tiêu diệt cả những zombie trên không, và khả năng này có thể so sánh với hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Citron, chỉ có điều nó sẽ không dừng lại khi gặp chướng ngại vật hay zombie máy móc, giúp cho nó có đôi chút có lợi hơn so với Citron ở khoản kiểm soát đám đông. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong các Piñata Party teaser của Far Future, Laser Bean tấn công nhanh hơn, nhưng hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó chỉ gây ra 30 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie cùng hàng. * Khi tưới nước cho nó trong Zen Garden, Laser Bean trông có vẻ như chỉ có một hàm răng trên. Tuy nhiên, khi được cho Plant Food, người chơi có thể nhìn thấy cả hai hàm của nó. * Laser Bean là một trong số bốn cây có tầm tấn công là cả một hàng, các cây còn lại bao gồm Jalapeno, Hurrikale và Perfume-shroom. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies Online * Tia laze của nó gây ra 1.5 sát thương thay vì 2 như các bản khác. Xem thêm * Fume-shroom * Bloomerang * Super Bean Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh